


An Entity Unknown

by CurriedSugar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Saga, Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Drew freaks the Meme Squad out, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magic Lessons with Professor Cross!™, Mild Blood, Multi, Note: Cross is not a professor., inspired by many things, semi-original story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: Drew knew that he wasn't normal. He heard things, things that he was sure he wasn't supposed to know. And he could do things that he was sure that humans could do. Drew felt like Nevin knew something about it, but wouldn't tell him.So Drew figured, just live with it. So he did.But there's more to Drew's powers than he realized. And he might realize that sooner than later.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. And With a Tragedy...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-original story. I'm trying my hand at other things, so this is kind of an experiment.
> 
> Group Project is still a thing, it's not cancelled! I'm just having some trouble with writing it, that's all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

_When did it start raining?_ Drew wondered as he got pelted with cold rain. _It didn’t say it was going to rain today! Not at all!_

Drew ran as fast as he could through the woods. He liked the woods. It was calm. Peaceful. There weren't any voices that hurt his head. Nevin didn’t know, of course, but that seemed to sweeten the deal.

Drew saw Mt. Lester in the distance. Drew had heard about that mountain. Rumors around the school said that there was a club of Satanist serial killers who brutally murdered anyone who dared to go there. Drew knew it wasn’t true, but it was kind of a morbid rumor to spread, so he didn’t go there.

But he needed shelter. So fuck the rumors.

Drew climbed up the mountain, nearly slipping on some of the rocks, due to how slippery they were due to the rain. He finally got to the cavern that resided at the top, shivering from the cold. There was a giant hole right in the middle of the cave’s floor. Drew couldn’t see the bottom of it, but he was sure it was a long, long fall to the bottom, wherever it led to. He decided to be careful as he entered the cavern.

Suddenly his head hurt. It hurt so much. It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer and slammed him in the head with it. Drew put his hands on his head and screamed as the pain intensified.

He opened his eyes. He was seeing things. Things that weren’t there. No, wait, they weren’t things. They were more like… memories. They had to be memories, Drew was positive that they were. His breath caught in his throat as he saw them unfold before his eyes, one by one.

A tree, full of yellow and black apples.

Two people, that looked like Drew and his twin, Nevin.

The one that looked vaguely similar to Drew, biting into one of the apples.

Light. A big, golden light.

**Don’t you see? That’s you, my little friend.**

Drew screamed in panic and ran away from the voice. Unfortunately, he ran straight for the hole. He didn’t see it, not at first.

Then he tripped on a rock on the edge.

Drew screamed as he fell, feeling cold and hot all over, and something in his head aching and aching so much.

He could only see darkness at first. He screamed, kicked his arms and legs around, not knowing what to do.

Then, in the middle of the hotness and the cold, there was pain. It wasn’t just any pain. It was hot and searing, unlike anything painful Drew had ever experienced in his life. It was mostly coming from his head and chest.

Drew clawed at his chest and head, scratching the skin until it bled. The tips of his fingers were stained red with his blood. Drew kept screaming. His head was getting fuzzier and fuzzier, but he kept screaming.

Then he heard voices.

Then he saw a light.

Then he felt something break beneath him.

Then there was darkness once again.


	2. ...Comes a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gets a weird feeling, Drew literally crashes into the Meme Squad's life, and there are many surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in two days. Help me.
> 
> Just a little note, the Dreamswap buds are humans in this fic! That's basically canon, anyways.
> 
> On with the chapter!

Nightmare woke up to a strange feeling.

He didn’t know how to describe it. It felt like some sort of emotion, but something was telling him that it wasn’t. It was something more, he just knew it. But what was it, exactly? He’d never read any sort of emotion like this in his life, and he was over a century old.

Then he heard screaming. It was very, very faint, but it was definitely the sound of someone screaming.

“What the hell?” Nightmare muttered, getting out of bed and opening his window. It was fairly dark outside, but there were lights surrounding Kevin’s area, allowing him to see a little bit of their backyard. Looking back, it was kind of a big mistake for Nightmare to do that, since now Kevin would crow at random times in the night, usually at three or four in the morning.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nightmare could see his pet chicken running out of his chicken coop as fast as a chicken could go, flapping his wings and bawking insanely. It seemed a little odd. Kevin didn’t really like coming out of his coop at night.

Then the screaming grew even louder. It seemed to be coming from…the sky? Nightmare looked up. He could see some stars and the moon, but not much else. He sighed, slightly irked as he looked back down at the coop.

The timing was perfect, because Nightmare looked down just in time to see a small figure fall and land on the chicken coop at full speed, smashing it to bits.

“Oh my God!” Nightmare cried. He shut the window and ran out of his room and out of the house, making a beeline towards the demolished chicken coop. Being a hundred and twenty-four years old, he was positive that God wasn’t real, but he was praying for the life of whoever the hell had fallen out of… 

Of…

Wait, where the hell did this person even _come from_?

Nightmare shook his head, trying to clear it as he entered Kevin’s enclosure and approached the body. He could sense emotions coming from it, so he was pretty sure that they were still alive. He pushed them over so he could get a better view.

His breath caught in his throat. It was a small boy, dressed in a yellow sweater and jeans. His hair was messy and all over the place. His head was covered in scratches and slightly dried blood. That should have been off-putting at first, but that wasn’t what put Nightmare on edge.

It was what Nightmare was sensing from him.

There was fear, and confusion. Those two emotions, Nightmare understood. The kid fell out of the sky, for Christ’s sake. But coming from this kid, was more.

More things that weren’t normal.

For one, there was a large source of positivity. A level of positivity that was very, very, high. The kind of levels that he only sensed when Dream was around. And there was magic. Magic that seemed to itch at the tips of his fingers, waiting for the perfect moment so it could escape. And when it did escape, it would flow, and possibly never stop.

And among all of that, Nightmare sensed, very, very, faintly, the weird feeling that had woken him up.

He didn’t know why, but something in his gut was telling him that if this kid fell into the hands of Dream, there would be bad consequences.

Nightmare picked the boy up from the pieces of broken wood and the chicken wire and carried him into the house.

* * *

Drew’s head hurt, and his ears were ringing loudly. There were voices again, but not like the ones he had heard when he was fallen. These voices sounded less menacing, and more concerned. They seemed to be arguing.

“Nightmare, you’re crazy! Kids don’t just fall out of the sky! This isn’t some story written by a fifteen-year-old!”

“I know it doesn’t make sense, Cross, but I saw it happen! I’m not joking around here!”

Why did they sound so much like Nevin and Chris?

Drew groaned, rubbing his aching head. He would  _ kill  _ for some painkillers right now to stop this raging headache. But judging by the fact that he fell and landed on what he assumed was some kind of small building, he probably had a concussion.

“Hey, I think he’s waking up!” Dear God, there was a third voice. “Hey! Hey, are you awake?”

Drew heard some footsteps approach. He opened his eyes. Three people who looked awfully familiar were staring down at him, looking really concerned. 

Drew screamed, sitting up quickly, making the three of them flinch. He felt magic rush to his fingers. Drew clenched his hands into fists, trying to keep it in, but it seemed to burn. Something in his gut was telling him to make like Elsa and let it go, so he could defend himself, but he tried to ignore it. He didn’t sense any danger. Not yet.

“Hey, calm down. We’re not going to hurt you,” the one dressed in purple said, putting a hand on Drew’s shoulder. Drew turned to look at him, and his eyes widened. He recognized him instantly.

He was the one that Drew had saw in those visions, back in Mt. Lester.

“It’s you,” Drew whispered.

The room fell into a deadly silence. The other two people in the room (who reminded Drew of Chris and Edward, now that Drew got a closer look at them), had confused looks on their faces. The one that looked like a cuter and nerdier Edward mouthed “what the fuck.”

“Nightmare, do you… _ know _ this kid?” The one that looked like Chris said slowly.

“No, I don’t! I haven’t seen him before in my life, Cross!” Nightmare cried, staring at Drew. “But… he kind of reminds me of what Dream used to look like before the whole apple incident.”

“Is that what you call what happened with that guy who ate that golden apple?” Drew asked.

An uncomfortable tension filled the room. Nightmare went pale, his eyes widening. Cross and the Edward look-alike looked at each other, the same horrified expression on their faces.

“How…how do you know about that?” Nightmare croaked, clutching his chest and shaking. “That was over a century ago! Hardly anybody knows about that!”

“Yeah!” Cross nodded. “Me and Error only know about it because Nightmare told us! Nobody else knows!”

Drew was silent. He sat up straight, only then noticing that he was on a couch. He took a deep breath. “It’s kind of hard to explain. I saw it, but I wasn’t there. It was more like…a vision, I guess.”

“A vision?” Nightmare repeated.

Drew nodded. “I don’t think I saw everything that happened. It was more like bits and pieces. I think there’s some context to the events I saw that I don’t know.”

Nightmare was silent for a solid minute before he took a seat on the couch next to Drew. “Well, what  _ did  _ you see?”

Drew breathed in again. Nightmare, Cross, and Error, watched him, their curiosity sparkling in their eyes.

“I saw a tree. I remember there were some kind of black and yellow apples hanging from the branches,” Drew started, his voice a whisper. “And two people. One of them was you, NIghtmare. The other one kind of looked like me. But then, I saw the other one taking a bite from an apple, one of the golden ones. And—” Drew breathed in sharply, as if he were in pain.

“And what?” Nightmare asked.

It was escaping. Drew could feel the magic gathering in the palms of his hands. Nonononono. Not here. Not now! He tried to pull it back in, but at this point, there was no going back.

“Take cover,” Drew said.

“What?” Error asked.

“ _ TAKE COVER! _ ” Drew cried. The magic burst from Drew’s hands in a ball of brilliant yellow flame. Error and Cross leapt out of the way just as the fire hit the wall behind them, leaving a burnt mark.

Drew fell to the floor, shaking. He felt so… _ drained.  _ It was as if that one surge of magic had completely depleted his energy. He wanted to curl up on the floor right then and there and sleep for several days.

“ _ Holy motherfucking shit! _ ” Cross screamed. “What the hell was that?!”

“I’m sorry,” Drew apologized. He brought himself to his feet, but only managed to stand for a few seconds. Nightmare had to catch him to make sure that he didn’t fall. “I can…I can usually control my magic…this is the first time this has happened.”

“Woah, woah, woah, back up!” Error cried, waving his hands around. “You have  _ magic?! _ ”

Drew nodded.

“In my one hundred and twenty-four years of living, I have never met a human with that much power,” Nightmare said, shaking his head. “Do you guys know what this means?”

“No.” Drew replied flatly. “And to be honest, I’m too tired to care right now.”

“It means, we can’t let you fall into the hands of my brother,” Nightmare said, turning Drew’s head so he was looking at the negative entity right in the eye. “God only knows what the Justice Reigns would do to a kid with this kind of power.”

“What are the Justice Reigns?” Drew asked.

Nightmare looked like he was resisting the urge to facepalm.

“My God, he’s completely serious, isn’t he?”


	3. More to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by, and the Meme Squad teaches Drew to control his powers.

Drew didn’t realize he was floating until he tried to reach for the bag of chips that was right beside him. He groped around, but only felt air.

Wait. Drew looked beside him. He wasn’t on his bed anymore. He was just…floating in midair. The book he was reading dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

“Drew!” Cross knocked on the door as he entered Drew’s room. “Dinner is read—” Cross cut himself off as he glanced up at the ceiling and screamed.

“Please get help."

* * *

“There we go,” Nightmare sighed, adjusting the backpack that was on Drew’s back. “That should keep you  _ grounded  _ until you learn to control your levitating.”

“Nightmare, I swear to God, I will roast you like a rotisserie chicken,” Drew growled, his eyes flickering gold. Nightmare gulped and looked away.

“We should probably teach you to control your powers a little more,” Error said. “Next thing we know, you’ll burn our house to the ground.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised it hasn’t happened alrea—OH MY GOD, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Cross screeched.

Drew was glowing. Quite literally, since his skin was glowing a bright and sunny yellow. The Meme Squad stared at him, eyes widening.

“Sorry, it happens sometimes when I’m embarrassed or feel strong emotions,” Drew explains sheepishly.

“Is… is it safe?” Error asked, backing away. “Are you…flammable right now?”

Nightmare reached over and put a hand on Drew’s shoulder. It felt hot, but not hot like fire, like he expected it to. Instead it felt pleasantly warm, like an electric blanket.

“I don’t think he’s going to burst into flames,” Nightmare said, wrapping Drew in a hug and holding him close. “Oh my  _ God,  _ it feels like I’m hugging a warm marshmallow.”

“Oh, really?” Cross’s eyes lit up. “Let me get in on that!”

Before Drew knew it, he was being hugged by the magical doubles of his brother and his brother’s boyfriend.

“...Help.”

* * *

Drew sat on the ground, miles and miles away from the house, legs crossed. Error was leaning against a tree a few feet away, and Nightmare was sitting on a branch of that same tree.

“You know, when I was your age, maybe a little younger, I had trouble controlling my magic, too,” Cross told Drew. “I kept summoning my sword randomly, even when I didn’t want to. But eventually, I got the hang of learning how to control it.”   


“How’d you do that?” Drew asked.

“Alright, now the first step is to see what your powers can do,” Cross said, summoning his sword. He started twirling it around extremely quickly, so fast that Drew was getting dizzy just trying to follow where the sword was going with his eyes. Finally, Cross threw his weapon in the air and caught it behind his back.

“Woah! That was awesome!” Drew cried. “Do you think I could do cool tricks like that?”

“Well, yes, but not really,” Cross chuckled as his sword vanished. “From the looks of it, you don’t exactly have a weapon you can summon. But maybe you could let your fire flow around, kind of like how Elsa uses her ice powers.”

“I guess that would be cool,” Drew said, standing up. “So, is there some special technique I should do, or…?”

“First, you got to get in position,” Cross said, walking over to Drew. “Make sure to balance your weight so if you don’t fly backwards if you release a large surge of magic. Learned that the hard way when I was first learning how to use magic.”

Drew planted his feet on the ground, mimicking the position his brother got into when he was about to get in a fight with someone, except he didn’t ball up his fists. “Like this?”

“Yeah!” Cross grinned. “Now, reach down deep, deep into your soul and try to gather as much power as you can. But don’t try to gather too much. If you do that, you’ll tire yourself out quickly.”

“Okay, how do I do that?”

“Just try to focus.”

Drew closed his eyes. Just focus. Focus.  _ Focus.  _ **_Focus._ **

“Uh, you look like you’re about to pop something important,” Cross said, concern lacing his voice. “Are you okay?”

Drew nodded, opening his eyes. He could feel the magic boiling inside of him, and it felt so, so good. “So, do I just release it?”

“Yep!” Cross grinned. “Make like Elsa and let it go, baby!”

Drew held out his hand. Yellow flame burst from his hand in beautiful swirls. There were even little sparks, like tiny little fireworks. It was breathtaking.

And also really exhausting.

“Yeah! You go, Drew!” Nightmare cheered from the tree. “That was awesome!”

Drew turned his head and opened his mouth to say thank you, but he didn’t even get to utter a single word before he fell to the ground, the world going black.

“DREW!” Nightmare cried, leaping down from the branch and running towards the unconscious teenager.

“We better get him back inside,” Cross sighed, picking Drew up and carrying him into the house.

* * *

Cold water splashed against Drew’s face. Drew gasped as his eyes snapped open. The Meme Squad was standing over him, Cross holding an empty cup.

“Are you okay?” Error asked, bending down and wiping the water off of Drew’s face.

Drew squeaked, his face growing warm. He was trying his hardest not to scream or accidentally set something on fire. “I’m fine. Just felt kinda tired.”

“That’s probably expected,” Cross sighed. “People who don’t use their magic as much get tired quickly when they use it. That might be the case here for Drew.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Nightmare nodded.

“Maybe if Drew keeps using his magic, he won’t get tired as fast,” Error suggested. “That has to work.”

At that, Drew would have muttered something about how Error having a good idea was really hot, but he remained silent, looking up at the ceiling melancholically.

“Drew, is something wrong?” Nightmare asked. “You’re kinda out of it.”

“It’s nothing important,” Drew sighed.

“Drew, the cloud of negativity that’s hanging over you is thicker than tar,” Nightmare said. “You can tell us if something’s wrong.”

Drew sat up, sighing. “I just…I just really miss Nevin.”

“Nevin?” Cross repeated. “You mean your brother?”

Drew nodded. “It’s been six months since I fell down here. He’s probably worried sick. I just hope that he doesn’t get himself hurt trying to find out what happened to me.”

“Don’t worry, Drew,” Error said, patting Drew on the back. “Judging from what you’ve told us, Nevin’s pretty smart. I’m sure that he’s fine.”


	4. Time Passes, Friends Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later, we find Chris's and Nevin's whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, Nevin here is eighteen, Chris is twenty-one!

Nevin ran through the empty town, his shoes crunching in the snow. He could feel his heart banging in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his body. Nevin eventually slowed down his pace, looking around at the locked houses and shops.

_ Come on, where did you go?  _ Nevin wondered, rubbing a finger against the golden pin on his jacket.  _ You can’t hide forever. _

Nevin sighed, massaging his head with his free hand. God, he was getting a migraine. This job could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. But it paid well, and he got his own apartment in the fanciest castle in the multiverse, so Nevin wasn’t complaining, even though he felt like he didn’t deserve it sometimes.

Then Nevin sensed some emotions, coming from a faraway alley. A really sick sense of pride, some courage that was slightly wavering, and hope that was quickly diminishing.

“Found ya,” Nevin chuckled, his confidence bouncing back.

He knew the quickest way to get there. He ran up to the side of a nearby house and did a vertical wall jump, grabbing onto the roof. Nevin pulled himself up in one smooth motion, turning towards the direction the emotions were coming from. Nevin wouldn’t admit it to anybody else, but he was a little afraid. He was always scared before he was about to confront killers or cultists or stuff like that.

_ Don’t be scared, Nev. People are counting on you,  _ Nevin thought.  _ Drew always counted on you. ...Do this for him. _

Silent tears ran down Nevin’s face. He wiped them away, his eyes starting to glow.

“For Drew,” Nevin whispered.

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, determination fueling his entire body. His breathing quickened as he approached the alleyway. A tall man was there, holding a gun in one hand, a knife in the other. Now Nevin was glad that he didn’t run over there; there would be a bullet in his head faster than he could blink.

Nevin cracked his knuckles, readied his feet, and jumped, landing square on the killer’s shoulders. He quickly grabbed the fugitive’s head and twisted it at an angle, breaking his neck and killing him. He fell to the ground along with the corpse.

“Nice one!” Ink grinned, approaching Nevin as he brought himself to his feet. “I didn’t even see you coming!”

“Neither did he,” Nevin chuckled. He turned to the body and held up his middle finger. “There’s a special place in hell for you to burn for eternity, you motherfucker.”

“Yeah! Fuck you!” Ink yelled, giving the dead murderer the double bird.

“We should probably report back to Boss,” Nevin said, pulling out his phone. “Do you wanna make the call or should I do it?”

“You go ahead.” Ink leaned against the wall of the alley. “You finished the little bitch off, after all.”

Nevin nodded and turned his phone on. The lockscreen was a photo of Drew, wearing a yellow sundress. It was one of the very last photos that Nevin had of Drew before he had disappeared. The last photo was a selfie of him and Drew, taken at Chris’s eighteenth birthday party. Nevin’s hand shook, and the phone nearly fell to the ground.

“Nevin? You okay, dude?” Ink asked. “I can call if you want.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Nevin shook his head. “I just…I just miss him.”

Ink pursed his lips, before hesitantly reaching his hand out and patting Nevin on the back. “I know that we’ve all been saying this for the past three years, but your brother’s in a better place now. I’m sure of it.”

Nevin turned to face Ink, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. He sniffed. “Thanks, Ink.”

“No problem,” Ink smiled. “You want to grab a drink after this?”

“Sounds great.”

* * *

The bar was busy, and smelled like grease and alcohol. Nevin didn’t mind it though; the smell of booze usually didn’t bother him. What did bother him, though, was the fact that everyone was speaking in British accents.

“Ugh, I hate how everyone here speaks like Stewie from Family Guy,” Ink groaned. “I can’t wait until you’re old enough to go to a normal bar, am I right, Nev?”

Nevin grabbed Ink by the collar and dragged him outside, causing Ink to shout in protest.

“Hey! What—” Ink started to cry.

“Boss is in there,” Nevin said, pulling out a knife. He took off his jacket and proceeded to stab himself in the shoulder, gasping a little from the pain. Ink watched as Nevin twisted the blade before pulling it out.

“Dude, you’re addicted to Boss’s healing magic like it’s hardcore drugs or some shit,” Ink shook his head.

“It’s not the magic that’s addictive,” Nevin clarified. “It’s Dream touching me.”

“That’s gross, Nevin.”

“Thank you.”

The two of them re-entered the bar, approaching Dream, who was sitting at the counter with another boy. He was wearing a scientist coat and pajama pants, and his eyes looked tired, but Nevin recognized him instantly.

“Chris!” Nevin screamed, running towards his old friend, the pain caused by the wound in his shoulder forgotten.

Chris turned around at the sound of his voice. His eyes widened, clearly surprised. “Nevin?! You’re alive!”

“Of course I’m alive!” Nevin grinned. “Do you really think I’d let myself die? I’m supposed to die at the same time Drew does, and Edward’s supposed to cry because he never got to beat me in a fight!”

“Chris, do you know Nevin from somewhere?” Dream asked, looking very confused at the scene unfolding before him.

“We knew each other back when I lived in Foxfield,” Nevin explained. “We were pretty good friends. We were also neighbors.”

“Well, what an alluring fortuity!” Dream smiled. “My new scientist knows one of my best protectors. What are the odds?”

Nevin wanted to pass out right then and there. Dream thought that he was one of his best employees? Oh Jesus God, the mere thought of that was intoxicating all by itself.

“Wow, seems like you’re pretty good at whatever you do for Dream!” Chris chuckled, patting Nevin on the shoulder, the same shoulder where Nevin stabbed himself. Nevin tensed a little as the sharp pain rushed through his body, but he didn’t scream, not wanting to alarm Chris.

Chris paused, staring at Nevin’s shoulder. He touched Nevin’s shoulder briefly before drawing his hand away.

“You’ve been stabbed,” Chris deadpanned, shocking the three of them. “With a butter knife. Whoever stabbed you twisted it too, before they pulled it out.”

Ink stared at Chris, eyes widening in alarm. Dream had an expression that pretty much read “what the absolute fuck.”

“That’s… exactly what happened,” Nevin said slowly. “How did you know that?”

“Back when I was in the Blood Soldiers, I was called ‘Knife Guy’ because I knew a lot about stab wounds,” Chris explained. “I could tell what happened just by touching them.”

“Wait, you were in the Blood Soldiers?!” Nevin screeched.

“I didn’t want to!” Chris cried quickly. “They, uh, found me when I was nearly dead, and once I was all healed up, they gave me a choice: I could join the Blood Soldiers, or they’d kill me. You can guess which option I took.”

“But aren’t the Blood Soldiers supposed to get executed?” Ink asked. “Shouldn’t you be on death row or something?”

“You know those letters Dream got that had all the dirt on the Blood Soldiers?”

“Holy shit, that was  _ YOU _ ?!” Ink screamed.

“I knew I recognized that handwriting from somewhere!” Nevin grinned. “Is Dream pardoning you because you helped stop those psychos once and for all?”

“Yep!” Chris smiled. “Dream even gave me my own place to work and sleep! It feels good to sleep in a nice, warm bed without worrying that you’re gonna die if you stay asleep for more than eight hours.”

“Mood,” Ink and Nevin chorused, high-fiving each other.

“HOW IS THAT A MOOD?!” A very concerned Dream yelled.

* * *

After Dream healed Nevin’s shoulder, Nevin and Chris had a drinking contest. It was incredibly intense; they went through two bottles of hardcore whiskey, a bottle of tequila, and an ungodly amount of vodka. Dream was surprised that the two of them hadn’t passed out, or at the very least experienced some symptom of alcohol poisoning. Even Ink was a little concerned.

“Nevin, Chris, are you two okay?” Ink asked, slowly and carefully trying to move the bottle of alcohol away from them.

“Calm your tits, man!” Nevin slurred, ruffling Ink’s hair. “Me and Chris are doing fine ‘nd dandy!”

“I’ll tell you what’s not fine and dandy,” Chris interjected. “Those people who will do anything for heroin. Like, heroin kills, man! Smoke some weed instead! Actually, weed sounds pretty good right now. Where can I get some edibles?”

“Chris, no!” Dream cried. “You’re totally wasted. The last thing you need right now is drugs!”

“You need to smoke some weed,” Nevin said.

“WHAT?!”

“Nev’s right. You should smoke some weed,” Ink agreed.

“Ink, I will fire you!” Dream snapped before sighing, clearly aggravated. “We need to get them home.”

“I’d LOVE to come home with you, ya sexy thang!” Nevin grinned, smacking Dream’s ass.

“...I can never unsee that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're at an English bar, everyone's legal here-


End file.
